LovieDovie: The Musical
by Hogzy
Summary: When Draco takes a whiff of a mysterious vapor, he suddenly feels an attraction to Ginny Weasley who is the girlfriend of Harry Potter himself! Will chaos arise or love? A DG Romance! Don't be fooled by the title, it's really nice and funny! I promise you


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I wish I own Draco though…the songs is this fic, are not mine either, so don't sue!

Lovey-Dovey: The Musical

Chapter 1- Love Gas And A Quidditch Proposal

It was Potions class, Professor Snape was just telling them what they were supposed to do that day. He was, as usual, as irritable as ever. "If your potion is any color but green, you will automatically receive a failing mark. In addition to that, you will have to test it on yourself as punishment for your stupidity. Most likely, anything other than green would be poison, good luck. You certainly would need it," he said in his usual cold, whispery-like voice while pointing his long finger at them, threatening them.

"_Oops, I did it again_," cried Neville Longbottom as he held up a beaker. "Hermione, Hermione, I think I did something wrong!" 

He turned around to face his Potions partner, but half way through he came face-to-face with Draco Malfoy.

"Ugh! Longbottom, what the hell is that?" Draco asked disgustedly at what the boy was holding. He inhaled a little bit of the purple clouds floating on top of it. It smelt terrible.

"I don't know really, that's why I'm going to ask Hermione." Neville replied ashamed at what he did.

"Go on then, Longbottom, ask Granger! Just keep that stench away from me!"

"Oh no, Neville what did you do to that, it's pink! But I can fix that!" 

Suddenly, Draco felt dizzy.

'Maybe it is just the stupid thing Longbottom made.' He thought to himself, clasping his pale forehead in his hand. 

He looked outside, hoping it would relieve the woozy feeling, instead, he saw Ginny Weasley passing by. 

He never thought that the little Weasley could look so stunning. It did not surprise him that he was admiring her for her strikingly good looks; after all, she was incredibly pretty. What amazed him was the fact that he was gawking at his enemy's little sister. 

He redirected his gaze back to the Potion he was making. He still had a Potion to make, a Professor to impress, and a Quidditch match to win.

'As always, Granger got full marks and Longbottom had to drink his disgusting concoction. Stupid Gryffindors.' He murmured to himself as he changed into his green and silver Quidditch robes.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the events that had occurred. 

Hermione was indeed able to change the color of the smelly pink potion, but since they were only given an hour, she failed to make it fully green, leaving it as bluish-green. Snape forced the stout boy to drink it, and was amused to see Longbottom relieved to see it was not poison, but next, horrified, that his face was now covered with huge zits which multiplied when you tried to remove them. Draco remembered how the whole class, well maybe except the _ever so loyal and brave_ Gryffindors, laughed so hard that Longbottom really wished it_ were _poison.

He sighed heavily to himself for in the next few hours, it would be the Quidditch match, Slytherin versus Gryffindor.

He was dreading it.

****************

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch, as Harry and Draco reached for each other's hands, shaking it firmly.

"Good luck, Potty, you'll need it," Draco said coldly.

"You too, Malfoy. Although it'd probably take more than luck, perhaps a miracle, for you to ever win." was his reply.__

****

They mounted their brooms once the balls were released, and the twelve players shot up into the air. The only people who remained on the ground were the two Quidditch captains who were incidentally, both seekers.

They stayed for about a minute or two and eyed each other with great loath. 

Then Draco smirked, winked, and in a flash, he was gone.

Harry was startled at first, and then when he got back to his senses, he immediately kicked off and flew away to look for snitch.

Both team's seekers circled the Quidditch field, in hopes of finding the snitch before the other.

Draco stared at the sky like a hawk looking for its prey. 

Suddenly, Ginny, who was a Chaser for the Gryffindors, zoomed passed him on her comet two-sixty. 

Instantly, he forgot all about the snitch and followed her. The wind was blowing on her flaming-red hair and it gave him a glimpse of her creamy, white neck. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with fire as she caught the Quaffle and scored a goal.

"-And that's another goal for Gryffindor! Shot by Ginny Weasley, that girl is an awesome flyer, and very attractive too. I was lucky to date her in my fifth year!" Michael Corner was doing the commentating for the match. After Lee Jordan graduated two years before, he replaced him.

"CORNER! I'm warning you! First, it was Carey, then Jordan, who the worst, mind you, now you! Will you please put aside the raging hormones, and stick to the game for once!" Professor McGonagall was shaking in rage as she scolded him.

"Sorry, Ma'am!"

 He went back to what he was saying, but Draco wasn't listening anymore. All that mattered to him now was Ginny.

"Parkinson takes the Quaffle-oh no-she's going to sc- yes! An excellent block by Keeper Ron Weasley-Zabini with the Quaffle-that girl flies like an eagle-passes it to Chaser Bulstrode-oh my gosh, that's gotta hurt-she's hit on the head by a bludger courtesy of Goyle's genius-back to the game-Brown in possession of the Quaffle now-oh no-fouled by Crabbe-that's a penalty alright-Creevey taking the ball now-good dodge from that bludger-nearer, nearer-GRYFFINDOR SCORES A GOAL!"  

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor end of the stadium, especially from Colin Creevey, who was all teary eyed watching his little brother, Dennis, score his first goal and kept taking photographs like mad.

Draco scowled as the Gryffindors celebrated. How he hated it when they were happy. He somehow wished they'd be as miserable as he was.

His silver eyes traced the crisp, blue sky for Ginny, who he found at a corner, keeping safe, waiting for a chance to score.

He flew over to her and gazed at her dreamily before she noticed him.

"What do you want, Malfoy? And why are you looking like that?" she asked. It was obvious that he was freaking her out.

Draco just sighed and changed position. Now, he wasn't sitting on his broom anymore, but now lying down on his side, ala model pose, so he could get a better view of her.

She just stared at him blankly, annoyed and confused.  'What is wrong with him?' she thought to herself, watching him unflinchingly.

Then he started singing. 

"_If you would be my girlfriend,_

_Then I would be in heaven._

_I would do anything,_

_Stand on my head and sing,_

_'If you were my girl…' _"

She looked at him as if he was insane. Had he just sung her a song asking her to be his girlfriend? This was weird. It wasn't just weird, it was really, really weird. She just sat on her broom in the air, which was about 500 feet off the ground, too dazed even to speak. He began singing again.

"_If you would be my girlfriend,_

_I would be in heaven._

_And I would do anything,_

_Stand on my head and sing,_

_'If you were my girl…'_

_Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah, Yeah,_

_If you were my girl…_

_Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah, Hah, Yeah,_

_If you were my girl…"_

He finished singing and just flashed his killer smile at the astonished girl. "So, can you be my girlfriend?"

That question caught her completely off guard and she turned red, but she recovered in an instant and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I'm already taken."

"By whom?" he asked a little angry, but not too surprised since she was one of the heartthrobs at school.

"Harry Potter, duh!" was all she replied.

'Of course, Harry Pothead is her boyfriend! Why does he always get everything?' he thought to himself, a little disheartened.

What she said hurt him, but it wasn't as painful as when, suddenly, a bludger hit him on the head, knocking him off the broom.

"-Ouch-that is GOT to hurt-seeker AND captain Malfoy of Slytherin has just been hit on the head by a bludger, all thanks to Goyle's genius yet again-poor man-his fall must've been 500 feet-somebody better take him to the hospital wing-anyway, back to the game-Ginny Weasley in possession of the Quaffle again and makes another goal-what's that?"

A glint of gold was seen over a nearby tree and Harry reached out for it.

"HARRY GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS WITH A TOTAL OF 180 POINTS! ALL RIGHT, HARRY!" 

Michael Corner was jumping up and down in excitement! For the seventh year in a row, Slytherin would lose the house cup! 

Everyone was all hyped up, except maybe the Slytherin team who were drowning themselves in bitter defeat. 

Draco was apparently forgotten in the midst of it all.

****************

Draco awoke three days later in the hospital wing with a stinging pain in his side and his heart.

Ginny had just dumped him.

He'd never been dumped before, never ever. 

He usually did the dumping, not the other way around.

He felt low, even lower than low. He felt like a sad, pathetic man with an injury and no one to make the pain go away.

He sighed as he leaned back on the bed and looked over at the side table beside his bed.

There was a note.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_It appears you have a broken rib, arm, and leg. But no worry it will be fixed, or rather healed in a week, due to shortage of ingredients for the bone-mending potion. You are advised to stay in bed during this time. Your assignments and notes will be delivered to you by a student whom we've assigned, along with your meals. Thank you for your kind cooperation. Get well soon. _

_                                                                                                    Sincerely Yours, _

_                                                                                                   Madam Pomfrey  _

Draco put the note back on the table. Great, just peachy, he had to stay in bed for a whole week! Not only would he have nothing to do, but also he wouldn't be able to see Ginny any more! He wanted to see Ginny, but it would be painful to see her again, after what happened.

Someone coughed. 

He looked towards the door.

Standing at the doorway was none other than Ginny Weasley herself, carrying an armful of books, parchments and using her wand to levitate a tray of food!

Author's Notes: Here's the first chapter of "Lovey-Dovey: The Musical"! TADAH! I'm writing this with my big sister! Her username is Vanilla Sugar! Read her fics, they're are very nice! If you can't find her, go to this URL: http:// fanfiction.net/~vanillasugar! (Be sure to take out the space!) We hoped you enjoyed this chappie! Coming up, Chapter 2-The Blonde Stalker! Thanks for reading this! Please review it, I know it's full of crap, but review it anyway. We accept constructive reviews though! Now the credits for the song excerpts we used in this chapter:

Oops, I Did It Again by Britney Spears If You Were My Girl by a1 

      


End file.
